Each road vehicle of the invention comprises a door on each of its front surfaces, each door offering passenger access to the adjacent vehicle when the vehicles are grouped in a series or in a road train.
The field of urban and inter-urban road vehicle passenger transportation is currently turning to solutions that utilize trains in a series or road trains that are assemblies formed of several motorized road vehicles and when isolated, are independently driven or connected to an energy supply network, but which can also be rapidly grouped and disconnected.
For several reasons it is necessary to reduce as much as possible the distance between vehicles in order to, among other things, make it impossible for people along the road, passers-by, cyclists, etc., to cross the convoy. Generally, for example, on small tourist vehicles, there are unattractive chains located on either side of the drawbar that provide this security.